Egy karácsony története
by KatieWR
Summary: Milyen érzés lehet, hogy pont karácsony estére maradsz egyedül? Magányosnak érzed magad? Az nem kifejezés. De mi van, ha mégis akad társaságod? Minden rende jön? Az csak a mesében van... Shounen ai.


Egy karácsony története

Morogva lépett be a Főhadiszállás aulájába. Kabátjáról lerázta a havat, bakancsáról is próbálta letörölni a hólét, ne hordja szét a vizet mindenütt. Rossz kedve volt, az „ünnepi" kilátások teljesen elrontották a kedvét.

Mogorva ábrázattal nyitott be felettese irodájába. A kopogás nála nem létezett. Az a bizonyos felettes, Roy Mustang éppen az ablaknál állt, és szemlélte a hóesést. Odakint sűrű pelyhekben esett.

- Már vártalak – szólalt meg a férfi, ahogy megfordult. Az ajtóban egy kissé vizes, pöttyedt fáradt, és nagyon morcos Edward állt.

- Gondoltam. Látott az ablakból – morogta.

- Mért duzzogsz? Mindjárt karácsony van – mosolygott Rá Mustang, szokatlanul kedvesen.

- Tőlem aztán – vont vállat a fiú és a kabátja alól előkerített egy köteg itt-ott gyűrött papírt. Közelebb ment, letette az asztalra. Az Ezredes nem nyúlt értük, éppen csak rápillantott a papírokra, majd figyelmét megint a fiúnak szentelte.

- Az öcsédet hol hagytad? – érdeklődött.

- Egy hete hazaküldtem azzal, hogy leadom a papírokat és megyek Én is – mondta fanyarul.

- A vonatok nem járnak az országos havazás miatt. Amint elállt küldünk ki csapatokat, hogy takarítsák le a síneket, de eltarthat egy darabig – magyarázta.

- Értem – bólintott. Hangja furcsán tompának tűnt. – És csak a városi telefonok működnek – sóhajtott aprót. – Ha nincs más, mennék.

- Persze, menj csak, és pihend ki magad, amíg nem járnak a vonatok – intett.

- Valószínűleg csak tavaszi szabadságommal fogok hazajutni – vont vállat.

- Nem kizárt – felelte a férfi. – Boldog karácsonyt! – szólt még a fiú után, de az nem válaszolt, csak kilépett az ajtón, s Mustangnak csak ekkor esett le, hogy miért ilyen morcos Edward.

Nincs kivel ünnepelnie…

Szenteste volt, s Edward Elric egyedül volt abban a kis lakásban, amit azért vett, hogyha a Centralba jön, ne kelljen a katonaság szállóin aludnia. Ez egy kis biztos pont volt viharos életében, tudta, a kellemes kis lakás a Központi Város egy csendesebb zugában mindig ott lesz neki.

Két szoba volt, egy nappali, egy konyha és egy kis fürdő, meg az aprócska szélfogó, ami szinte csak a kabátjának, a bakancsának és egy tükörnek volt elég. A nappaliban volt egy kandalló is, amiben most tűz ropogott, vidáman táncoltatva a lángokat, meleget ontva.

Edward próbált figyelni a könyvre, amit még tegnap sikerült elhoznia a Központi Könyvtárból zárás előtt. De nem sikerült, gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak valamerre, míg végül a könyvet letette kinyitva, lapjával a hasára, és Ő maga be nem hunyta a szemeit. Elszundított ott a kanapén.

Kopogás zavarta fel. Rápillantott az órára. Az pontosan nyolcat mutatott. Ki az, aki tudja, hogy itt van, és pont szenteste zavarja? Nincs jobb dolga?! Kiment ajtót nyitni, és elképedve nézte az ajtajában álló férfit.

- Szia – mosolygott Rá az kedvesen.

- Öhm… Jó estét – nyögött ki egy köszönést. – Mi járatban? – el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mit akar Tőle a felettese pont most.

- Gondoltam, jobb ketten együtt ünnepelni, mint ketten egyedül – mondta. Ed még jobban ledöbbent. A férfi vele akar ünnepelni. Nincs más, akivel eltölthetné az estét?! De mégis, valahol jólesett neki, hogy lesz, van kivel ünnepelnie.

Próbálta viszonozni a mosolyt, majd kicsit hátrébb lépett az ajtóból, hogy beengedje a vendégét. Csak most gondolt arra, hogy vajon honnan tudja a férfi, hol lakik? Sosem mondta, hogy vett itt lakást.

- Honnan tudta, hol lakom? – kérdezte meg, amire gondolt.

- Nyugodtan tegezz, most nem vagyunk munkában – mosolygott Rá megint, ahogy belépett. – És, hogy honnan tudtam hol vagy, az maradjon az Én titkom.

- Re-rendben – bólintott zavartan. Bement a nappaliba és felvette az egyetlen tárgyat a földről, ami nem oda tartozott: a felállása közben leesett könyvet.

Visszafordult a belépő vendég felé, zavartan nézett Rá. A könyv a dohányzóasztalra került, becsukva. A férfi körülnézett a nappaliban.

- Otthonos – jegyezte meg, ahogy a sálját bontogatta.

- Kösz' – bólintott, s mivel mást igazán nem tudott mondani, inkább csendben maradt. Ekkor vette csak észre a díszszatyrot, amit az Ezredes tett az asztalra.

- A Tiéd – eresztett meg egy újabb mosolyt. Ed csak megrázta a fejét.

- De Én nem vettem semmit – mondta.

- Nem baj. Az ajándékozásra nem érvényes az Egyenértékűség – jelentette ki.

- Na, de…

- Fogadd el nyugodtan. Nem tartozol érte semmivel – biztatta. A fiú lassan nyúlt a karácsonyfával díszített szatyorért, mintha attól félne, hogy a férfi kijelenti, vicc volt az egész.

Ám semmi ilyen nem következett be. Mustang mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a gondosan és szépen becsomagolt doboz előkerült, majd a szőke bontogatni kezdte. Igen drágafajta csokoládé került elő belőle. Ed megörült, az édességekért mindig is odavolt.

Felbontva a dobozt odanyújtotta a felettesének.

- Kér… sz? – kínálta tétován.

- Köszönöm – bólintott és vett egy darabot az édességből. A szőke zavartan húzta vissza a kezét és kóstolta meg maga is. – Gondolom, még nem terveztél semmit mára – kezdte az Ezredes.

- Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét. – Úgy volt, hogy egyedül leszek, nem akartam csinálni semmi érdekeset – magyarázta kissé szomorúan. Utált egyedül lenni.

- Nézzük meg a vásárt, mit szólsz? – ajánlotta fel.

- Jól hangzik – derült fel egy kicsit.

- Öltözz fel melegen, hideg van kint – tanácsolta.

- Jó – bólogatott, majd eltűnt a szobájában.

Öt perc múlva előkerült egy hosszú fekete farmerben, zsebéből az órája lánca lógott ki. Piros cipzáras pulóver volt rajta, kezében kesztyű és sál. Mustang végignézett rajta, nemigen látta még a megszokott szerelésén kívül másban.

- Mehetünk? – nézett az Ezredesre.

- Biztos elég lesz ennyi ruha? – kérdezte.

- Persze, nem vagyok fázós és veszek kabátot – mondta, és már lépett is ki az előszobába. A férfi követte, figyelte, ahogy felveszi a bakancsát és a kabátját, majd azt, ahogy ügyetlenül bíbelődött a sáljával.

- Maradj nyugton, segítek – lépett hozzá közelebb, és a nyaka köré tekerte a sálat. Gyengéden meghúzta és elengedte, a ruhadarab így is majdnem a földig ért mindkét oldalon. – Így védi is a nyakad – mosolygott Rá kedvesen s hátrébb lépett. Oldalról vetett magára egy pillantást a tükörből.

- Kö-köszönöm, E… - elharapta a mondatot, nem tudta, most hogy szólítsa a férfit.

- Roy. Hívj a nevemen – mosolyodott el megint.

- Rendben – bólintott és úgy érezte, hirtelen nagyon melege lett a téli ruhában odabent. – Menjünk – indítványozta, és jobb kezére felhúzva a kesztyűt kilépett az ajtón. Miután bezárta az ajtót és mélyen a zsebébe süllyesztette a kulcsot, elindultak.

Edward csendesen lépkedett a szálingózó hóesésben a felettese mögött. Furcsán érezte magát. Hiába tudta, hogy Roy most vele van, vele tölti az estét, tudta azt is, hogy egyszer ennek vége. Elbúcsúznak és Ő megint egyedül marad, ez az este pedig nyomtalanul eltűnik.

A férfi hátrafordult hozzá.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódón. – Olyan csendes vagy.

- Persze, jól vagyok, csak… - nem fejezte be, nem tudta volna, hogy.

- Csak? – kérdezett rá.

- Semmi, semmi, hagyjuk – kérte inkább. Hangjában és tekintetében még mindig volt valami. Valami, ami zavarta, de nem tudta volna megnevezni.

- Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat. – Meg is jöttünk – pillantott most előre. Ed felzárkózott mellé, és körülnézett.

A Központi Város főtere fényárban úszott. Közepén hatalmas feldíszített fenyőfa állt, körben minden fán díszvilágítás, ahogy a házakon, és a kis faépületeken, ahol az árusok kínálták portékáikat. Forralt bor, kürtöskalács, lángos, és sülő sütemények, húsok illata szállt a levegőben a fenyőével és hóéval keveredve.

- Nézzünk körül – indult el Roy, Ed engedelmesen, nézelődve követte. – Ettél már kürtöskalácsot? – fordult hirtelen felé.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a szőke.

- Gyere, meghívlak – mosolygott Rá, és beállt a sorba. – Milyet kérsz? – A fiú végigfutatta szemeit a rövid listán aztán megvonta a vállát.

- Mindegy.

- Válassz nyugodtan – biztatta kedvesen. Ed sóhajtott, és elkönyvelte magában, hogy a férfi furcsán viselkedik mostanában.

- Csokisat – bökte ki. Roy elmosolyodott, hiába, gyerek még. A bódé körül kellemes illatok szálldostak és illatminta alapján finomnak ígérkezett a sütemény.

Mustang hamarosan kézhez kapta a két gőzölgő tésztatekercset és gyors fizetés után arrébb is állt velük. A fiú szó nélkül követte.

- Vigyázz vele, forró – nyújtotta át neki az Övét.

- Köszönöm – biccentett egyet, majd bal kezéről leügyeskedte a kesztyűjét. A sütemény valóban forró volt, de a hidegben hamar hűlt, és meg tudta kóstolni. Finomnak találta, és éhes is volt, otthon nem vacsorázott.

- Merre menjünk? – kérdezte az Ezredes a fiút.

- Nem tudom – felelte az. – Nem szoktam erre járni – tette még hozzá.

- Nézzünk meg mindent! Nézhetsz ajándékot a családodnak, ha még nem vettél.

- Jó – értett egyet, de egy szón fenn akadt. _„Család." _Igaza van, nem vett még semmit sem az öccsének, sem Rockbelléknek. Szomorúan felsóhajtott, olyan jó lett volna, ha most otthon lehet Riesenboolban.

- Mi a baj? – fordult vele hirtelen szembe Roy. Ed megtorpant, felnézett Rá.

- Semmi, minden rendben – hazudta.

- Látom rajtad. Nem ilyen szoktál lenni.

Válaszolnia nem kellett, mert a karácsonyfa másik oldalán fegyver dördült, mire odakapták a fejüket, s egyszerre fordultak újra egymás felé.

- Kétfelé! – rendelkezett gyorsan Mustang. Edward bólintott, és sarok fordulva rohanni kezdett az ijedt, sikítozó tömegben. Mindenki szembe jött vele, így csak nehezen haladt, de még így is hamarabb pillantotta meg a férfit, mint a felettese.

Az menekült, kezében villogott a fegyver, de nem sütötte el másodjára. Kisebb szatyor volt nála, valószínűleg a zsákmánya. A szőke felé lendült, addigra nem maradt ember a térnek annak az oldalán, ahol most voltak. A fegyveres nem vette Őt észre, minden együtt volt, hogy egy hirtelen támadással lekapcsolhassa. De számításait áthúzta az, hogy a támadó felé fordult és rászegezte a pisztolyt. Megtorpant a hideg fémcső láttán.

- Nem mozdulsz! – mordult Rá, ahogy felé vette az irányt.

Nem mozdult, nem is mert volna. Nem kockáztatta, hogy rálőjön. A fegyveres odaérve hozzá a halántékának nyomta a pisztolyt. Ed megremegett, ahogy a cső hozzáért, mégis tartotta magát, nem mozdult. Bízott benne, hogy Mustang ideér és elbánik vele, mielőtt bármi történne.

- Ügyesen a karjaimba rohantál – vigyorodott el. – Na, legyél szépen jó túsz és maradj nyugton.

- Edward! – Roy láthatóan megrémült, mikor meglátta a fiút.

- Ha közelebb jön, a fejébe eresztek egy golyót! – fenyegetőzött.

A szőke mozdult, automail kezével elkapta a fegyvert és az darabjaiban hullott le a szorításából. Lendült a karja, hogy leüsse a férfit, de az elhajolt az ütés elől és bicskát rántott. Azzal lódult Ed után, aki hirtelen csak hárítani tudott, s semmi más nem volt a fejében a jeges rémületen és a tudaton kívül, hogy el kell kerülnie a pengét.

Nem figyelt eléggé a mozdulataira, nem tudott elég gyorsan elhátrálni, a penge súrolta az arcát. Apró vércsík buggyant elő a vágásból. A fiú megbotlott, és egyensúlyát elvesztve elesett. Rettegését ez a fordulat csak fokozta, úgy érezte, itt vége és nincs tovább.

Hirtelen felcsapó lángok térítették el a férfi szándékát, Roy lángoló tekintettel figyelte minden rezdülését. Ha a srácra támadna, megöli. Csakhogy annak esze ágában sem volt Rá támadni. Helyette inkább a menekülés mellett döntött. Egy pillanat múlva eltűnt egy sötét sikátorban.

Odasietett a földön ülő fiúhoz. Ed üres tekintettel bámult maga elé, a külvilág alig ért el hozzá. Roy mellé térdelt, vállára tette a kezét. Megrezzent, ijedten nézett a felettesére.

Látta a félelmet az arany szemekben. Magához ölelte a reszkető fiút.

- Semmi baj, nyugodj meg – kérte halkan.

Jól esett neki egy kis nyugtatás, törődés, szorosan bújt az ölelő karokba. Úgy érezte, valaki olyan öleli újra, akit nagyon szeret. Lassan megnyugodott, bár még mindig a sokk hatása alatt állt.

- Hazakísérlek, jó? – ajánlotta fel.

- Jó – bólintott, megkönnyebbült, hogy egy kicsit még a közelében marad a férfi.

Nem várt nyugalmat hozott neki, hogy beléphet a kicsi lakásba. Örült, biztonságban érezte magát. Ugyanakkor feszengve várta, Roy mikor jelenti be, hogy neki jobb dolga is van, mint Őt pesztrálni.

- Biztos…

- Menj csak! – vágta rá, meg sem várta, hogy végigmondja. Elmosolyodott.

- Csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy biztos jól vagy-e? – mondta most végig.

- Ja… öhm… igen, kialszom magam és kutya bajom sem lesz.

- Akkor jó. Akkor Én megyek, hosszú volt az este, és nem a szomszédban lakom… - indult ki.

- Maradhatnál – csúszott ki a fiú száján. – Van egy szabad szobám és… nem zavarnál. Jó volna egy kis társaság – tette hozzá.

- Rendben, elfogadom az ajánlatot – mosolyodott el.

- Ott a fürdőszoba – bökött egy ajtóra. – Az alsó szekrényben találsz törölközőt, Én szétnézek, hátha akad valami, amiben alhatsz – indult a szobájába.

Sóhajtva dőlt az ajtónak. Megremegett a gondolatra, hogy alig egy órája életveszélyben volt… Megrázta a fejét. Már minden rendben…

Magára húzta a takaróját, félig ölelve a párnát, félig fekve rajta próbált elaludni. De nem tudott. Folyton a szeme elé kúszott a jelenet, amikor a férfi felé lendült a késsel, és Ő tehetetlen volt. Ha nem lett volna az Ezredes… Kirázta a hideg a gondolatra is.

Felült az ágyon. Nem tudta kiűzni fejéből az este egyetlen rossz jelenetét. Szörnyen érezte magát. Most érezte meg igazán, hogy egyedül van.

Amikor elküldte Alt haza arra gondolt, csupán három-négy napról van szó, és megy utána. Erre az átkozott hóvihar miatt nem tud hazamenni, talán az idén sem… Pedig a testvére közelségétől mindig megnyugszik – még ha egy páncél testbe is van most zárva.

Egyedül van… Most lenne szüksége valakire, aki egy kicsit törődik vele. Aki mond egy-két kedves szót, vagy megöleli. Vagy szimplán csak itt van…

Egyedül van…

Fogta a takaróját és párnát, amilyen halkan csak tudott, kiosont a nappaliba a vidáman lobogó tűz elé a szőnyegre. Bámulta a lángokat, közben alig vette észre, hogy folyik a könnye. A párnába a fúrta az arcát, úgy sírdogált csendesen.

Egyedül van…

Meleg kéz ért a vállához. Halkan sóhajtott, a párnába törölte szemeit, úgy nézett fel.

- Roy…? – hangja tompa volt.

Nem kapott választ, legalábbis szóban nem. A férfi megölelte. Ő szorosan bújt hozzá, s kitört belőle a zokogás.

- Sajnálom! Az Én… az Én hibám, hogy megszökött! Béna voltam! Ne haragudj… Megijedtem…! Nagyon…! Féltem… - arra számított, hogy felettese gúnyos megjegyzéseket tesz, ha felhozza ezt. Hogy az orra alá dörgöli, és megrója, amiért hagyta a bűnözőt elszökni. Hisz' mindig is ezt kapta, ha valamit elrontott – megjegyzések céltáblájává vált. De most nem gúnyolódást, gonoszkodást kapott – kedves, megnyugtató szavakat.

- Semmi baj. Gondoskodom róla, hogy megkerüljön. Nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem, amiért csak akkor avatkoztam közbe, mikor már elfajult a dolog. Bocsáss meg – kérte halkan.

- Megmentettél – távolodott el kicsit Tőle, és könnyes szemekkel nézett fel Rá.

- Persze, hisz' nem hagyhattam, hogy azaz őrült bántson – gyengéd mozdulatokkal letörölte a könnyeit. – Így is megsérültél.

- Csak egy karcolás.

- Amit miattam szereztél – lágy csókot lehelt az alig három centiméter hosszú vágásra, mire Edward elpirult.

- Hamar begyógyul – motyogta zavartan.

Újabb ölelést kapott, Ő lassan húzni kezdte magával fekvő helyzetbe.

- Legalább reggelig maradj… - kérte halkan.

- Utána is bármeddig, ha szeretnéd – a szöszke csak elmosolyodott, először aznap, és ha lehetett, még közelebb bújt hozzá.

Már nincs egyedül…


End file.
